Eight Days, Seven Hours, Twenty-Nine Minutes, Forty-Six Seconds
by MewtwoOnAFlyingApe
Summary: Eight days, seven hours, twenty-nine minutes, and forty-six seconds as Fenrir Greyback's captive. The results slip up on Remus John Lupin as he has to learn how to cope with the fact that he has a bit of the man that he hates and is afraid of the most growing inside of him. With the other Marauders by his side, Remus knows that everything will be alright. Mpreg. *First HP fanfic!*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm finally back. This is the type of stuff that I post on my DA account- mpreg, slash...nothing TOO graphic, anyways...Anywho, I've been reading Harry Potter...and I fell in love with Remus first sight. So I decided to write this...I suppose it's a love/hate relationship now, huh?**

**Summary: One night can change everything in Remus Lupin's life. After being held hostage by Fenrir Greyback for eight days, seven hours, twenty-nine minutes, and fourty-six seconds, his life is flipped upside down. What happens when he's supposed to become a father? MPREG WARNING. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for(so far!) Carlos Lupin, John Lupin/Mr. Lupin, Selena Lupin/Mrs. Lupin...that's all I can think of for now...Oh! Right! And that Healer. :3**

* * *

The hum of the burning flourescent lights and the albugineous colored hospital room in St. Mungos Hospital made his head throb, skin itch with irritation, and eyes burn. He'd always hated hospitals, especially after he'd gotten bitten. Especially after Fenrir Greyback had decided to pay him another visit just eight days ago...Exactly eight days, seven hours, twenty nine minutes, and forty-six seconds; also the exact amount of time that he was stuck in that place. Especially since now he'd been abused in a sexual sort of way by the man he'd hated the most-and that was saying something- considering that Padfoot and Prongs said that he could never hate anybody; somewhere along the lines he was too sweet and he was THEIR Moony. Wormtail always agreed.

It was rather late; Remus John Lupin could see the pale crescent moon hovering over the atrous sky. His usually bright melichrous eyes were dulled with pain and sorrow, along with large flecks of fear. He seemed constantly wary, eyes darting around the room as if somebody was going to attack him. He tugged the- yet again albugineous colored- covers into a cocoon around him, as if it would protect him further.

A kind looking Healer wandered in, along with a professional looking man and his parents. Remus stared dully at them, tugging the cocoon of blankets around him further. Strands of aurulent hair fell into his eyes as he brushed a couple of tears away from his eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. Lupin." The man murmured gently, taking a chair and dragging it from the corner of the room. Remus whimpered from the sound of the loud scraping that the rickety old chair made on the tile flooring. It reminded him of the long fingernails that Fenrir Greyback had dragged down a chalkboard to get his attention so that he could do the sexual activities with him on potion that would make him do that for the man-

_No. He couldn't think back to then. No, Remus, keep your mind off the damn bastard._

The man was staring at him with a concerned expression as Remus watched him cautiously, "I know about your lycanthropy and about you going to Hogwarts." Upon Remus' startled expression, the man added, "I do not work for the Ministry, in any sort of way, except for being an auror...I just want to ask some questions. My wife normally does this stuff, but she's looking after our son. He has an injured friend and is rather upset..."

Remus gave a nod, then after a few moments, whispered in a tiny voice that was even un-Remusy for him when he was shy, he could be very quiet then, but now he was almost as silent as a sleeping child. He honestly seemed like one, with his melichrous eyes looking innocently at him with an aurulent fringe hanging over his eyes. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"We want to make sure you'll be alright after the incident whatever you want to call it. The incident is already in the Daily Prophet-," Remus let out a tiny sigh, face blanching slightly. _Couldn't they just mind their own business? _"-and we don't want you to be picked on by other students."

Remus gave a nod. He sighed, his melichrous eyes focusing on his mother and father. They gave him encouraging nods. Remus gave a nod to the man, who smiled in a friendly, familiar sort of way, reminding him of...

"Alright then. I may as well say that my name is Charlus Potter. You may as well tell me your first name, Mr. Lupin." Charlus Potter began, and not unkindly either, offering a larger grin.

...Prongs...or otherwise known as James Potter...

Remus sat there in dumbfounded disbelief -what a coincidence!- as he murmured softly, "Lupin- Wait, I-I mean, yo-you already know that part...um...right...I'm Remus Lupin..."

Charlus blinked a little, chuckling softly at his small error, "You're the boy that James was upset about. Well, I suppose I can help him calm down about his friend... Remus, have you been having hallucinations, nightmares, or anything of this sort?"

Remus sat up, melichrous eyes focusing on Charlus, whispering softly, "Hallucinations, no. Nightmares, yes...Sometimes little things, like you dragging that chair, brings up flashbacks...And I'm so scared being around other people that I don't know well, just twitchy...a-a-and..." He broke off, letting out a sob of pure anguish as he clapped a hand over his mouth, face almost surpassing the albugineous tone of the hospital room as he blanched, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Serena Lupin, Remus' mother, squeezed her eyes shut as she began to softly cry. Remus' father, John Lupin, pulled her tightly to his chest while rocking her. Her bright melichrous eyes were dull as her bright tawny hair brushed against her husband's shoulders. His smaragdine eyes stared at his youngest son. Remus did have an older brother whom was named Carlos Lupin, and the ripe age of twenty-seven. However, the man had to go to an interview somewhere. Some sort of teaching post, apparently... The young man would come around later; he loved his younger brother, but he had to get his life started. Carlos had known that Remus could forgive him easily. The two had a large brotherly bond and big hearts, and John knew that Remus looked up to the young man.

"Remus...Do you feel safe with your parents and I?" Charlus asked softly, his slate eyes meeting Remus' melichrous eyes. They were dull and filled with anguish and so much worry and flecks of fear. It wasn't normal for a teenager to look so frightened. Actually, not just a teenager, but for anybody to look so afraid. The boy looked absolutely petrified, and Charlus knew that James would be rather anguished to see somebody he considered a brother looking so dull and frightened. Charlus also had to admit that Remus looked out of place in the bright, chipper hospital.

"Safer than if I'm alone, yes...I-I think I need to go to Hogwarts to feel fully safe...So many people around that I know will protect me...like James and Sirius...a-and Pete...nobody can hurt me- or it would be really hard to..." Remus dipped his head in embarassment, his cheeks flushing bright ruby. Charlus hesitated, staring at the frightened boy, before asking the next question;

"Do you think he'll come back for you?"

"I-I-I...don't know...H-He co-could, o-or he could l-leave me alone..." Remus trailed off, tilting his head to the side in a curious sort of way. Aurulent bangs brushed infront of shadowed eyes, contrasting greatly in color. Charlus' brows furrowed at the answer and he whispered lowly to the boy, voice cracked and dry with concern, "James will look out for you, as well as Sirius and Peter. They're rather loyal, no?" Remus shot him a weak smile at this and just nodded pathetically.

The Healer cleared her throat and spoke up next, voice sounding clipped and professional; along with a hint of sweetness, reminding Remus of Madame Poppy Pomfrey, as she tapped her pen on her clipboard. "Mr. Remus John Lupin will be let out of St. Mungos Hospital, Ward of Abuse and Torture(1), in a week's time. Remus John Lupin will be going to Hogwarts in four weeks time and will have a check-up with Madame Poppy Pomfrey after the feast on the very first day. Are there any questions?"

Remus shook his head silently, eyelids drooping with exhaustion, a soft sigh escaping him as he sunk into the comfortable mattress and fell asleep. Charlus stood up, and with a soft goodbye and get well, he was gone. John Lupin watched his son, sighing softly. He slumped over in defeat, whispering quietly, "What was I thinking when I insulted that man twice?"

The Healer just sighed and shook her head. She paused, before turning her attention fully to the parents, "Now, there's something I want to tell you...Since Fenrir gave Remus that potion to make him willing to do...those...sexual activities with him, there will be side effects..."

"Like...?" John asked worriedly, his gaze darting towards his peaceful looking son. The only time he was peaceful now was, apparently, in his sleep. The Healer's brows furrowed, "There's a rare side effect of pregnancy. Even if he's male. A decrease in his immune system, tiredness, slight mood swings are normal symptoms."

Serena buried her face into her hands, letting out an anguished whimper, while John Lupin moaned in despair and sunk deeper into his chair.

* * *

**Next Chapter summary- The boys meet on the Hogwarts Express and the beginning of the sixth year begins! Familiar faces are met, and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher stuns Remus to the core.(2)**

**Next Chapter preview- The newest Defence Against Dark Arts teacher made Remus jump with surprise, melichrous eyes widening in surprise and glee. Sirius and Peter looked at him oddly, James smirking a little as he realized who this man was to Remus, while the man grinned knowingly at them.**

**(1) I don't know the wards of St. Mungo's, so I made that up. :3**

**(2) I will tell you right now that it's NOT Greyback. Kay? Kay. Re-read the entire story again and then take a guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Now you see why it's T rated. Sirius, watch your language! Also... I was reading on Remus Lupin on a Harry Wiki...and I realize that they DO mention his parents names- Lyall and Hope Lupin. SHOOT! Sorry, guys! I guess we'll just have to stick with Serena and John until after its' complete. I'll go back and edit everything after the full, solid story is posted.

Lupinesence: Thank you! :3 And, ah, I read that part and noticed that as well. I may go back and edit it later, but thanks for telling me! And the colors...Oops? I suppose I was a bit descriptive. And no, only the staff knows about Remus' lycanthropy...And the Marauders of course! Everybody else just knows that he got captured by Fenrir Greyback and was tortured.

Johnsocz: Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own characters you do not recognize well...a couple of other students, the DADA teacher, etc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pitch-black smoke billowed into the air as families crowded the platform of Platform 9 and 3/4. Remus John Lupin dragged his trunk after him, golden-tawny bangs drifting lightly after him, as his bright amber, almost like honey, gaze flickered amongst the crowd as if searching for somebody. Those somebodys were his friends- the Marauders. The prank-pulling bunch...even though they had sighed their pranks as "The Marauders", nobody knew their true identity yet. Yet.

Serena and John Lupin gave their son weak smiles, hugging him in a protective like way, whispering that he send them an owl if people tease him or bother him and to tell them if he's not well and other parently stuff, and he couldn't blame them- he was an accident prone kid- as he burrowed deep into their arms and taking in their scent before stepping away and heading towards the train. He called out a quick, "Goodbye!" as he slowly boarded the train. The young werewolf silently dragged his trunk with him as he scouted for an empty compartment. Remus collapsed onto a seat in an empty compartment in the back of the large train, sighing softly as he nudged his trunk under his seat. He slowly sank deeper into his seat and fell asleep...without meaning to.

"Remus!" Remus jerked awake to see a wide-eyed Lily Evans standing at the opening of his compartment. He chortled to himself at her disheveled appearance, eyes stretching wide when she leapt at him. Lily landed on his rather harshly and she hugged him tightly, much to his amusement and horror. His stomach, which had been bothering him for the past couple weeks, churned horrendously. He bit back the urge to retch as he gently pried her away.

Lily's usually twinkling eyes were dull, wide with horror and anguish, as she spoke loudly with sorrow, fear, and anger in her voice, "I heard what happened to you with...Fenrir what's-his-face. It was in the Daily Prophet. You're alright, aren't you?" Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Lily cut him off as she hugged him tightly again, "Oh, Remus! How could this happen to you? You're so...so innocent...and sweet, too! Damn that man eight times over!"

Remus couldn't help but chuckle as he murmured quietly, "I'm fine, Lily. You're just squeezing me a little to much. I'm a bit nauseous-," Lily leapt off, an apologetic light in her eyes as she brushed herself off. Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly, a weak smile sprouting onto his lips, "I'm quite alright. I'm hoping your summer was better than mine was...A good start, then getting kidnapped for eight days and then being held in the hospital for two weeks to make sure there was no permanent damage. Apparently there was none, but I have a checkup with Poppy after the feast..." He trailed off after he realized he was ranting, offering a quiet, "Sorry."

Lily was about to reply when the door burst open and Peter leapt in, almost immediately pouncing on him in a hug. Remus yelped as he was tackled out of the ruby leather seats, landing flat on his back. His eyes stretched wide with fear for a few moments, before relaxing as he noticed it was Peter. Lily shot him an apologetic glance and scurried off, definitely not wanting to start out her year by coming face to face with none other than James Potter and Sirius Black. Peter apologized, grinning madly as he leapt to his feet and yelled, "Sirius! James! I found him!"

Loud footsteps thundered nearby as Remus stood and brushed himself off, then collapsed into his seat just as James burst into the compartment, Remus sputtering and gasping for air-but laughing as well-as he was yanked into a headlock to have his hair ruffled affectionately by James, and a few moments later Sirius yanked him away to squash him into a hug, Sirius letting out a loud bark of laughter while Remus grinned madly as Sirius barked out, "It's nice to see you alright, Moony, especially what happened with that bastard. Fuck him eight times over!"

"Language!" Remus chided him gently while chortling loudly. He was going to be alright. Everything would be fine if he had his friends by his side. James, Peter, Sirius, Lily...he was so lucky to have them. He really, really was, and he said the following words quite loudly, "I'm one lucky bastard to have you three...and Lily," He added as an afterthought, "she was here a bit earlier, and she said that she wanted to "damn him eight times over." Don't you think that's more ladylike, Sirius? With the way that you love your precious hair, I'm surprise you aren't a lady."

Sirius grumbled to himself about Remus 'having another prone accident that night' or 'the bloody git shall pay' while James and Peter were in hysterics. Remus just smiled innocently.

A few minutes later, the door of their compartment flew open, and a female Prefect poked their head in. "Hey, you lot, you might want to change into your robes. And hurry, we're making our rounds a bit late." She quickly added, with a dreamy look on her face as she looked at Sirius, "Hey, are you Sirius Black? If so, will you go out with me-"

"No thanks. Goodbye." Sirius slipped the compartment door shut. James burst out laughing at the girl's dismayed face. They made up the plans for the prank at the feast as they changed quickly into their robes. The trunks disappeared with a loud crack; Remus knew that the trunks were being instantly sent to their dorms. "So...basically... we make it so that the Head of Houses turn into the animal from their house? Like a Ravenclaw would be a raven, Gryffindor would be a lion, Slytherin would be a snake, and Hufflepuff would be a badger?"

"Precisely!" James affirmed with a large grin. Peter let out a chortle of glee, rubbing his hands mischeviously. Sirius began with a low, evil chuckle and it rose to a full, manical laugh. Remus arched his eyebrows, "Sirius...? Did your mother do something to you? Where's the Sirius we know and love?! What did that woman do to you?" Remus screamed loudly as he shook Sirius wildly. That only had them in hysterics, Remus clutching his sides, which were in stitches. They exited the train while practically bawling with laughter, tears streaming down their cheeks. Peter choked on his own spit, which caused them to only laugh harder as they got into the carriages.

The carriage creaked periously as it wobbled and rocked over the stony ground, making Remus' stomach queasy. He stopped laughing instantly, his face turning a light shade of green while clapping a hand over his mouth. Sirius noticed it too, frowning and touching Remus' shoulder lightly, "Hey Moony? You okay?" Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in concern. Remus just gave a nod, staying silent with his mouth firmly shut. James and Peter fell silent, staring at him worriedly. Remus let out a small groan, stomach lurching as the carriage went over an especially large bump. He grabbed at his belly, which he realized was slightly bloated, groaning again as Sirius forced him to lay down.

The carriages slid to an unexpected halt, Remus sighing softly in relief as the queasiness in his belly faded away. He gingerly sat up, his face horrendously blanched as he slowly stood up, swaying slightly. Peter grabbed his right arm as the two of them stumbled from the carriages. Remus took a deep breath of the crisp evening air, whispering quietly, "I'm fine. Let go of my arm, Peter. I was just a bit nauseous...and I have an appointment with Poppy after dinner anyways..." Peter, albeit reluctant, obediently let go of Remus' arm and the four of them, the four Marauders, silently headed to the castle.

They entered the Great Hall, arms swung around eachothers shoulders, laughing as they staggered in. The bout of nausea Remus had was long forgotten as they staggered in. Sirius' laughter was the most distinguishable, barking and loud. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, whispering while the little ickle firsties were Sorted. Remus grinned as he leaned back, biting back his laughter as he glanced at the teachers' table. His heart almost stopped when his gaze caught the one of his older brother, Carlos Lupin- No, Professor Lupin. Remus sat there, eyes wide. Carlos sat there, pausing, before smiling innocently and waggling his fingers in a sort of "oops you caught me!" way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HA! End of chapter! Have to wait till sometime later(NOT tonight), but maybe tomorrow...I'm going to see if I MAY be able to finish this before I start school... Oooohhh, I hope so. Anyways, see ya guys! Please review- my ego needs it. It's very very tiny right now, and it wants to brag badly.

No, but siriusly, click the little review button! You know you want to...:P(Yes, this was typed on my ipod. Excuse my mistakes.)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi. :3 So I suppose I'm going to be updating everyday now. Maybe twice a day if you're lucky. So yeah.

Lupinesence: Yes! Carlos is kinda like Remus was in Harry's third year- the best teacher that was ever given. And yes, less worries. So. Yay. I suppose that the Lupins make good teachers. Maybe it runs in the family. :o

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus slowly arched his eyebrow at his brother, and Carlos just smiled innocently. The little ickle firsties were all sorted, and Dumbledore was calling for order in the Great Hall. James and Sirius kept chattering like parrots that won't shut up while Peter and Remus focused on Dumbledore. Remus sighed before he smacked James upside the head to get him to shut up. The Gryffindor Quidditch team captain grumbled quietly while rubbing the back of his head. Sirius snickered, and then fell silent at the look Remus sent him. The Marauders focused on Dumbledore, or 'Dumbles' as Sirius liked to call him.

The man gave a warm smile, and then said, "Welcome! I hope you all are looking forward to the feast. I just have a few things to say. First off, I would like to say that, yet again, the Forbidden Forest is what its name says- Forbidden. That also includes the Whomping Willow. I also hope that some of our sixth years don't cause too much trouble this year," He grinned a bit while he glanced at James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus, who all smiled innocently, as if asking 'us? Like we would do anything,' "I also have to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And before you ask, yes, he is related to one of the students. No favoritism will be shown to any sort of behavior. His parents requested it," That caused people to laugh a bit, and Remus grinned sheepishly, then frowned as he heard Sirius muttering about 'pranking the new DADA teacher', "Please welcome our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Carlos Lupin."

James and Sirius whipped their heads to Remus, while Peter tried to look for resemblance. Remus smiled innocently and waved his fingers in a greeting, "Hi. Stop staring at me. He's my older brother. It's not like we're married...wait, ew..." Sirius chortled in amusement while James sighed and shook his head, and Remus swore he heard him mutter 'Remus' 'brain' 'messed up'. Peter chuckled softly, James snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth while Sirius pointed an accusing finger at him, "Why didn't you say you were related to a professor?"

"I didn't know until about five minutes ago. So don't blame me, blame Carlos. He hid it from me-" Remus began to complain, when he suddenly noticed Sirius and James mouthing something and pointing behind him while Peter's eyes widened and he covered his head. Remus' hand went flying up and he smacked a pitcher of water, which was thrown into the person that was holding it. Carlos Lupin, the new DADA teacher, whom was dripping wet, had tried to play a prank on the Marauders. The four of them started laughing, and then the entire Great Hall was up in pure laughter.

"Can't play a prank on the Marauders!" James laughed, which caused Remus to snort, and then grin sheepishly while James blinked as Sirius responded to James with a quick, "Especially Remus! Everytime you try to prank him, it backfires. Riiiiiggggghhhttttt James? You should know that the most out of all of us."

"Don't remind me." James moaned as he smacked his head into the table. Sirius and Remus snickered while Peter began to pile his plate with food. Remus joined him soon after, then Sirius and James finally fell silent as they ate. Carlos had dried himself with a heating spell and was eating with the other Professors, chatting idly with Professor McGonagall, or 'Professor Minnie', as Sirius like to call her. Remus stood up, stomach churning at all the scents, as he brushed himself off neatly. James looked at him confusedly, "Remus? Where are you going?"

"I've got to see Madame Pomfrey for an appointment, remember? I'll see you guys at the dorm later. Alright?" Remus pushed in his chair as James gave him a nod and then waved him off. Remus set off, the doors of the Great Hall clanging shut behind him. He sighed tiredly as he approached the Hospital Wing, pushing open the creaky door. Madame Pomfrey greeted him with a large smile as she ushered him in, shutting the door behind him. He sat down silently on a bed and waited for her to finish getting her stuff, swinging his legs as he waited. He picked at the hem of his robes and sighed quietly, fidgeting and messing around with anything he could. He was humming to himself when she came back in, sitting in a chair across from him, giving him a large smile as she spoke, "Hello, Remus. How're you feeling today?"

He paused before replying quietly, "Nauseous. All day. It's been happening for about a week, week and a half maybe. I'm feeling a little bloated as well, but other than that, I'm fine." Poppy shot him a worried glance, looking at her notes before paling and murmuring a quiet 'be right back', adding for him to lay down and expose his belly. He sighed, laying down and nudging his shirt above his stomach, noting that it didn't look too bloated, but it felt bloated. She came bustling back in with her wand and a couple of other things.

She tapped his stomach with her wand, murmuring a spell under her breath. A golden glow washed over his pale belly, and he glanced at her confusedly, only to see horror scrawled all over her face. He slowly sat up, resting a hand on her shoulder, murmuring softly, "Are you alright, Madame Poppy?" Her gaze met his and she just whispered, "What did that man do to you..."

He paled, resting a hand on the bloated area, fidgeting uncomfortably, "M-Madame Pomfrey? What'd he do to me? A-Am I gonna die?" He whispered the last sentence, but her eyes stretched wide, "No. You're not going to die. Now, Remus, this happened because of the potion he used on you. It makes you want to do...'it'," She coughed lighty here, and Remus understood, motioning for her to continue, "with whoever you look at first. There are side effects. And...male pregnancy is one of them...and...well...You're going to be a father, Remus," He stared at her blankly, then looked at his belly. He prodded it gently, and it did feel a bit bloated. He shut his eyes, shuddering violently as she continued softly, "Six weeks along sounds about right, doesn't it?" Remus let out a sob, nodding while clenching his jaw.

"I need to go to the dorm." Remus moaned as he jumped to his feet, swaying slightly. Poppy grabbed him by the shoulders as he blanched three shades lighter than his normal color, before falling backwards. She caught him and lay him down on a bed, before darting out of the room. She needed to get his friends and brother.

James stared at the pale Remus, his mind blank. Pregnant? No, he was too innocent for this. Too sweet and kind. Why was Remus carrying a child of the man he hated the most? Sirius crouched down next to Remus, eyebrows furrowing as he murmured, "Hey, mate. You're giving us a scare. We're worried about you, Moony. Please wake up soon...Wormtail's busy, he got detention for hexing somebody that made fun of you, but he sends his love...wait, that sounded wrong...um, his friendship? Yeah, well, I'm not good at this stuff...Prongs wants to talk to you. Hang on..." Sirius shuffled to the side and James took his place, sighing quietly.

"Moony...Please wake up soon. Everybody's worried. Even the Slytherins. Your pregnancy got out to the public, so now everybody knows. No worries, we'll protect you. Peter, Sirius and I send our friendship and love in a friendly way...and we'll always be your friends. Always."

A small smile tugged at Remus' lips. James let out a relieved sigh. Remus was going to wake up soon. Professor Lupin was busy with classes, so he wasn't there. But both Sirius and James were going to sit there until they were forced out. The Mauraders would stick together no matter what.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hi~ So, yeah. Read and review, please? I really think I rushed this a bit...I'll try and see if I can slow down a bit...but I don't want to put Remus through too much vomiting torture. xD I have a question too... Should I call Carlos Lupin 'Professor Lupin' or 'Carlos'? I don't want people getting Remus and Carlos mixed up because they were both professors. :P


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello fellow readers. Here's chapter four! Not the best chapter ever, I know. Please(pretty please with a cherry ontop) read and review, maybe? My ego needs some boosting. It isn't very happy, and it'll eat me soon..._

_No reviews last chapter? Okay. Less work up in the AN then._

_I need a baby gender and baby name. Any ideas? And should it be lycanthropic? After all, both Remus and Fenrir are werewolves.._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My request to be named J.K Rowling has been declined. D:_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been four weeks since the beginning of the Hogwarts school term. Four weeks since he'd found out he was pregnant. Ten weeks along now, and there was barely a bump there, but Remus felt bloated, moody, felt nauseous, and knew he looked like utter crap.

Remus had decided to keep it- it being the baby. He couldn't just kill an innocent life. He doubted he could give it away either. His parents still didn't know- which concerned him. How was he supposed to tell them? _**'Oh, hey mum, dad! Guess what? I got knocked up by Fenrir Greyback! Isn't it exciting?'**_ Carlos had stayed with him, when he could, until he'd woken up from the shock- about two days after, and Carlos had promised not to tell mum and dad before he was ready. Sirius, Peter, and James had as well, and they'd stayed all day and night, classes being the only exception while Carlos was only there after classes and part of the night.

And he swore that Sirius and James were acting like bodyguards. Remus plopped down into his normal rickety, slightly uncomfortable on his back, wooden chair at the library, sighing softly to himself as he began the foot long Charms essay they had to finish by the end of the week. His quill scratched gently against the parchment; he leaned onto the table while resting his elbows onto the table and plopping his head on his left arm while he wrote silently with his right, mumbling quietly to himself as he stuck his tongue out, as if to help him concentrate. Heavy footsteps came near, and Remus' head jerked up as he heard a couple snickers. Snape, Malfoy, and a few other of their little gang towered above him. He narrowed his eyes, standing up and silently packing up his Charms items before they could do anything. He turned around and began to walk away towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom quietly, but they were stubborn, because they followed him. Remus scowled, picking up his speed just as the first hex was thrown.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Remus' legs twitched violently, then jerked out from under him and he twisted, as to not land on his front, but on his back. He glared up at them, about to open his mouth to snarl something at them. Snape smirked a bit and murmured, "Silencio," Remus eyes stretched wide, wanting to scream, but he couldn't; as Malfoy grinned and said loudly, "Furnunculus." Hot boils spread along Remus' body, and the young boy felt petrified as Snape and Malfoy sneered down at him, their other "friends" laughing at him. His belly cramped and his face paled as he stared up at them. There was a loud shriek; Remus tried to turn his gaze to the mystery person, as if pleading for help, then they screamed loudly at him, "Finite Incantatum!"

Remus scrambled backwards until he hit a wall almost instantly; his boils were luckily gone but his face was pale while he fumbled for his wand, hastily, as he snapped out the first spell that came to his mind, "Levicorpus!" Just as the other person yelled out a quick 'Incarcerous!'

Snape was bound up and dangling upside down, his lips quirked into a sneer, his gang members laughing and sneering at the newcomer as well, but then Snape's face became one of sorrow when Lily stepped up infront of Snape, or otherwise next to him. Her brows furrowed, "You alright?" She reached down to put her hand on his shoulder, and he gave her a weak smile before nodding. Remus checked his watch, then leapt to his feet, "Defence Against the Dark Arts in about ten minutes. Think we can make it on time? I do hope we do- I can't miss anymore classes."

Lily laughed a bit and the two of them sped off, Remus hesitating a bit before mumbling, "Please don't tell James and Sirius about this," She sighed but gave a nod, pausing, before noticing a loophole. A mischevious grin sprouted on her lips, and Remus tried not to frown as he gazed at her, "I really mean it, Lily. Don't tell them. Please. They won't let me ever be alone ever again. Until I dump the baby out of my arse," That caused Lily to laugh and smack him upside the head, and he mumbled a quiet, "Ow."

"Okay. I understand. I don't need anything graphic," That caused Remus to snort with laughter, but stopped when Lily continued, "How about a teacher? They could give them some detentions..." Lily murmured to him gently at they reached the DADA classroom. He sighed, and shook his head as they pushed open the door. Professor Lupin wasn't there yet, but Remus and Lily sat nearby the front of the classroom, glancing at eachother; Remus sighing and Lily laughing when they heard a loud scream of, "_SIRIUS! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!_" Remus rolled his eyes, knowing that James had probably hexed or teased Sirius about something. Who knew when it was up to those two? Sirius and James skidded into the classroom, with Peter on their tail. Lily stood and crossed over to Peter, whispering something in his ear; he watched Peter's eyes stretch wide, before Peter went and told Sirius and James something. James and Sirius whipped around to face him, eyes wide with rage and protectiveness. And then Remus realized his mistake; the loophole. He'd forgotten to include Peter.

"You were attacked?" Sirius and James hissed out in unision; Sirius' stormy grey eyes narrowed in hate and rage, but not towards him, and James' hazel eyes squinted at him in concern, and Remus knew he was scanning him for injuries. He sighed, slipping a hand under his cloak, onto his bloated midsection, and fidgeting uncomfortably, trying to find some sort of excuse or loophole to get out of it. He sighed quietly, mumbling, "I'm fine. Really. I just feel bloated. And nauseous. Ugh. That's it, really!" His eyes stretched wide at them as James and Sirius stared at him disbelievingly, Lily and Peter worriedly, "Well, okay, maybe my lower back hurts but that's normal too..." His voice dropped off as more people entered the classroom. James occupied the seat on his left, shooting him worried glances which his fruitlessly tried to conceal, while Sirius occupied the one on his right, staring at him openly with concern. Peter and Lily sat behind them with Frank Longbottom. Remus knew that Lily and Peter were staring at him in pity; he could just feel the stares piercing the back of his neck. He cringed quietly.

"Still worried about you, Moony." Sirius murmured gently and Remus sighed tiredly as Professor Carlos Lupin entered the room. He looked younger then he actually was, looking about twenty when he was really twenty-seven. Several girls gazed hopefully at the clueless man as Remus' older brother glanced at him worriedly as he passed, and Remus gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, which he guessed was probably a grimace.

Ah, this was going to be such a long day. And it was. It later in the day, and it was dinnertime. Forks and knifes scraped against plates as the loud chatter grew louder, then fell silent. Remus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat at the Great Hall as he felt the stares pricking his back. He silently picked at his food, stomach churning rapidly. He muttered a quiet excuse, then bounded away and up into Gryffindor tower. James' and Sirius' worried looks made him frown, and Peter's sympathetic one made him inwardly cringe. Remus sighed as he sat in his favorite chair, slumping in it as he listened to the whisperings and crackling of the fireplace, which was almost too cozy for his likings. He sighed and took out a quill, resting a palm on his belly briefly, then he silently began to write his letter to his parents.

_**Oh, he just hoped he wouldn't get a Howler.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Yeah...bad chapter, no? *SIGH* It's just a filler, though..._

_Review? I'll probably end up editing later...this just feels AWFUL somehow..._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hey guys. Sooo, I haven't gotten any names/genders yet. Would be very nice if I got some soon, maybe? :D If not, then I'm going to have to use an OC I have. I'll end up coloring/drawing her/him later, as a baby of course, and posting it on my DA. I'll spoil my DA people again~_

_Johnsocz: Thanks for the Carlos compliment! As for your second comment...Oof, am I being this unclear? His condition wasn't in the papers, his being captured by Fenrir Greyback was. His being pregnant hadn't been known then._

_Lupinesence: I was actually thinking that. Thanks!_

_And now, enjoy reading and please review after(maybe some constructive critism?) you read._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The autumn leaves crunched pleasantly under Remus' shoes, mud squelching loudly as he padded towards Care of Magical Creatures. Since it had rained yesterday, there were puddles all over the place. First years squealed as they ran into the puddles and second years whooped as they threw mud at passing third years. The third years sighed, muttering to themselves, and began a mud fight with the second and first years. Any years above that were just huffing and passing by like any average person...of course, **_some_** of the Marauders were not average people. Remus snorted as James grabbed Sirius and got him in a headlock, then Peter grabbed a handful of mud while laughing, and he quickly put some in Sirius' hair and gave him a noogie. Sirius screamed in anger, darting after Peter and James as they ran ahead towards Care of Magical Creatures, laughing. Remus rolled his eyes, sighing softly in amusement as he began to pick up his pace.

"Aguamenti!" Remus muttered crossly, flicking his wand in Sirius' direction. Water poured out of his wand and into Sirius' slightly curly hair, getting rid of the mud. Remus then pointed his wand in James' face, then Peter's, and now all three of them were soaked to the bone while Remus scampered away, humming innocently. James glared at him and Sirius and Peter huffed, and he knew they wanted to do the same as he had just done. He smiled, "Can't get me. I might get a cold. Not good for the little one, remember?" He patted his belly, which infact had begun to show a bit, and stuck his tongue out teasingly while bouncing happily away. James groaned in frustration and Sirius grinned sheepily while Peter huffed in annoyance. The four Marauders reached Care of Magical Creatures rather quickly.

Professor Kettleburn pulled him aside as soon as he got there. Remus took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw the confusion in Sirius' eyes while the concern in James' and Peter's. She sat him down on a log a few feet away from where the class was. He stared at her in confusion, his honey amber eyes reflecting concern as the professor told him to go to Professor McGonagall's office. Remus grasped the slip that she handed him extremely tightly and listened when she told him to go quickly, and he did, taking no time in hopping up the stairs to get to McGonagall's office. When he arrived, he knocked three times, waited a minute, then entered.

Minerva McGonagall was a strict woman. She hated too much mischeif, and she was a no-nonsense woman...and her office reflected that. Her office was extremely tidy, sparkly clean even to the tiniest corner. There were two chairs closest to the door, a large office desk in the middle, and a large chair closest to the large windows behind where she sat. Professor McGonagall looked solemn, her gaze holding sorrow and sympathy as her head jerked to one of the chairs. Remus obidiently sat down, resting his hands on his lap. Silence ruled the room for a few moments, until Remus blurted, "Am I in trouble?"

Minerva gave a weak smile, and then her lips curved downwards again as she shook her head sadly. Remus stared at him confusedly, wanting to ask questions, but deciding to wait until after she explained. She spoke softly, gently, "_Remus...Your mother had a heart attack,"_ Remus' eyes stretched wide and he bit his lower lip as he stared questioningly at her, as if asking what her condition was like. Minerva almost gulped guilty, then she narrowed her eyes and straightened up, continuing, "The Healers did everything they could, but...Remus, your mother is dead," The boy froze at those words, his amber dyes stretching wide in horror and sorrow. McGonagall calmly murmured, "Her funeral will be in a week. Will you atte-"

"Yes." Remus interrupted her, and he stared at her with tears pouring down his face, "O-Of course. But why did she have a heart attack...?" Minerva just sighed and shrugged as the werewolf let out a sob, gripping his belly with one hand and the desk with another, his knuckles beginning to turn white. Minerva gently touched his hand, squeezing it in comfort. She was startled when he let out a cry of anguish as he threw himself into her arms. The professor didn't waste time in gently hugging the boy while rubbing his back gently. He sighed quietly, "Does Carlos know?" Minerva gave him a nod. Remus took a step back, straightened his robes, shirt, and tie, murmuring a soft goodbye as he turned and left.

As he left, Remus wondered exactly what had caused his mother a heart attack. Normally it was stress or shock..._Shock_...And then he had a pretty good idea what had happened. What he'd done. Why'd he send that letter? It was obvious to him- his mother had a heart attack because of the letter he had sent her. It was all his fault. He was a monster, like Fenrir Greyback had told him. Remus- oh he was such a coward- fled to the Gryffindor tower. He shouldn't be there either, because he was fleeing from the truth- that he was a coward and a monster. He had a feeling the child inside of him was lycanthropic, but he didn't dare guess now. He didn't want to think about his baby being a monster. It had done nothing wrong...

Remus' thoughts weren't going right. He felt dizzy, dizzy, dizzy...and there were pretty lights... He collapsed onto his bed in the dormitory, sweat pouring down his face as the bed creaked loudly under him. He rested his hands on the swell of his belly. Remus' eyelids drooped, and he allowed them to slip shut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_So Remus' mother had a heart attack from shock of getting the letter saying that Remus is pregnant...or so Remus thinks. Remus blames himself. Yadayadayadayada... Slightly short chapter. Oh well_.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever; school's been so busy(we started two-three weeks ago)and I've been a klutz as usual! I burned up a plastic bowl, sprained my ankle, bruised my tailbone, burned myself with a __**CHOCOLATE CHIP**__, and smacked my shin like five times in the span of um...__**THREE**__ days? Dang... Also, _

_I'm not going to reply to reviews anymore- I just want to put my heart into the writing. But I ALWAYS read my reviews, so no worries there. I may not update often, maybe about once a month? During breaks, however, it will be better. So yeah...enjoy._

Remus glanced up dully at James, whom was sitting at the edge of Remus' bed with a stern expression. He knew it was one of the talks that ranted about his mother's death _'not being his fault' _or _'it was an terrible accident'_. Remus sighed, wiggling uncomfortably, not only from the peircing stare of James, but from his now 13 week pregnant stomach. His belly was beginning to grow, and he wasn't used to it yet. He had a feeling he wouldn't get used to it for awhile yet, which caused him to sigh quietly. It was only when somebody smacked his leg lightly and James narrowed his eyes firmly at him that he was snapped out of his thoughts. Sirius sat down next to James, his expression- and there was no pun intended- serious.

"Remus, we're worried about you. Your mother wouldn't want you to be like this, would she? Wait; don't reply to that. You would just say no. Your mother loves you Remus, and she wants you and her grandchild to be alright! So stop being so damn stubborn!" Remus had a feeling this was the end, so he gingerly stood up. However, Sirius grabbed his wrist harshly, his silver eyes narrowing as he hissed, "I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to sit here and let you torture yourself with those nasty thoughts, Remus. If you don't do it for yourself, than do it for the baby."

His heart dropped into his stomach and he slowly lowered his hand to his belly, "For the baby?" He repeated distantly, "Sirius, I..."

"You've barely slept, pouring out over your schoolwork. You mope around, you're so quiet and that's not normal, Remus. You don't go down to the Great Hall to eat anymore, you just go to the kitchens, your brother might have a heart attack because he's so damn worried," Here, James glared at Sirius who sighed and continued ranting with more fuel, "This isn't helping your father, who's probably upset by the fact that your mother died and your life has been ruined-"

"Sirius," Remus interrupted bitterly, "My life was ruined when I was bit-"

"Then it just got even more screwed up!" Sirius suddenly bellowed, "Your father must be getting letters from your brother, and he must be extremely concerned for you because Carlos knows your not doing well!" Sirius took a deep breath while Remus felt himself tremble. He hadn't cried since his mother's death, and before that since he got bit by Greyback, "You're just being so self-centered!" Sirius screeched while waving his arms frantically. He looked ready to start ranting again, but stopped; his expression becoming mortified as Remus allowed a tear to slip down his pale cheek. He allowed himself to cry, sobbing as he stumbled away. James grasped his wrist and yanked him feircely into his arms. Of course James motherhenned them all. Sirius had his moments as well... Remus let out a watery chuckle at the thought.

Remus just clung to James and allowed the tears to flow, a sorrowful expression twisting his normally soft face. His lips twitched downwards as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes watered as tears dripped from them. Remus just began to let it all out, sobbing quietly as James froze and gently grasped his shoulders, clutching him tightly in his arms, crooning quietly to the Marauder in his arms. There was a thick silence except for Remus' occasional sob and James' gentle whispering. And then there was silence. Thick in the air, and it made Remus just not want to speak more and more. However, Sirius finally spoke quietly;

"So you're coming out of your hole now?" Sirius asked hopefully, which caused Remus to laugh softy, tears still running down his face for a few moments until Remus wiped them away, sniffing quietly as a large grin crossed his face.

"You guys are the best, you know that?" Remus murmured quietly as he fiddled with his tie, James and Sirius going back to what they had been doing before the rant- packing up their school stuff so that Remus could go back to classes that day. Even though he was pregnant didn't mean that the full moon didn't show its' wrath. Sirius rolled his eyes, about to say something sarcastic when James slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him. Remus gave a weak chuckle, his golden eyes glowing as he finished his tie and accepted his bag from James, flashing him a grateful glance, "Thanks James."

James said calmly, "No problem, mate. Now come on, we gotta go to Defence Against Dark Arts. And don't look at me in horror like that- Carlos is really concerned for you. So you're going to class and he's going to see that you're better. It'll make everybody feel better. C'mon Remmie."

James then bounded off, giving Remus and Sirius no choice but to chase after him. Peter joined them about halfway, greeting them cheerily and grinning as he noticed that Remus looked much better. The four Marauders trooped silently to DADA, and when they reached the classroom door to wait outside, they could hear the loud murmurs and whispers of the other students. Remus bit his lower lip and rocked back and forth nervously on his heels as they waited for Carlos to open the classroom door. When Professor Lupin actually opened the door, his emerald eyes stretched wide with shock at seeing his younger brother so radiant, then he grinned and opened the door wider to allow everybody access in.

Lessons were great that afternoon. The teachers noticed the change in Remus, and were glad to see him back to normal. They, however, knew that it wouldn't last forever. The poor boy was going to swell to the size of a balloon at the end. Everybody knew it was going to happen. Almost everybody knew Remus was too sweet for abortion or even adoption. He would probably give birth close to the exams, and then he would come back for seventh year. Somebody would have to watch the baby for him, at least during classes. The boy, however, would miss part of his baby's life. Remus, being mature as he was, probably already knew that.

After dinner, Remus curled up under the duvet, beaming quietly as he pressed a hand to his belly, rubbing it silently, his amber eyes soft and caring, holding a protective look as well. He cradled his belly in his arms, whispering quietly to himself, "I wonder if you're a boy or a girl...For some reason, I think a girl would be nice...Mum would've liked that . She really wanted a daughter...and besides, the house is full of boys. And, I hate to say this, but Carlos and Dad can be really stupid sometimes."

He didn't know that James, Peter, and Sirius were laying in their respective beds, hearing him loud and clear and trying not to laugh at the last line.

_**So um...yeah. I'll be updating from times ranging from a day to a month. It just...depends, I suppose.**_


End file.
